Orphans Beloved-Parent Trap
by regertz
Summary: : Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved: "Parent Trap…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Neolution HQ in, naturally, South America…

Hitlerian grand office of Susan Duncan, Administrative Director…Framed portraits of Hitler, Himmler, Josef Mengele, Charles Lindburgh, infamously fascist scientist Alexis Carrel, American eugenicists Margaret Sanger, Charles Davenport, Hermann Joseph Muller, backer of the US Eugenics movement Dwight Morrow…Aldous Leekie, at end

Dr. Duncan in white dress suit rising to greet her "guests", a warm smile…Beside her, in electric chair, Rachel Duncan in semi-dress, semi pyjama blue-silver outfit, Charlotte in dress seated on chair beside her, hands folded.

"There you are, at last…Oh…" she stepped forward. Ethan Duncan, looking grim, stepping back…

As did his accompanying partner…

"Ethan?" Susan, a worried look…

"Susan…It seems we both cheated death, eh?"

"You twice…" smile. "I'm so glad…"

"And now, here you are…Successor to Aldous Leekie as head of the Neolution Movement…" he noted quietly.

"I always supported the movement as did you, once, in your own way…It's the only positive future for Humanity, Ethan, dearest. You believed that, once."

"I believed in the betterment of Humankind but never in this sort of human experimentation." He sighed. "This sort of Nazism…It's not science, Susan, this striving for a master race. I'd thought you believed that but of course you lied to deceive me when you realized I had every intention of stopping Leekie from hijacking LEDA. Didn't think I had it in me to destroy the genome did you?"

"I must confess, darling…" she sighed. "I did not. Or I would have stopped you. But when did you realize I hadn't died in the explosion?"

"I suspected from the start…But I did not know for sure." Weary sigh. "Oh, Susan…What have you done?"

"What I always believed in…And you…" smile to the other by the side of Duncan.

"…Must be…"

"Sarah Manning, oi…" Helena nodded curtly. "Bloody not nice to meet ya."

"Helena, please…" Susan smiled. "I've studied you and your life for decades and you can't deceive me, not any of you. Now, don't you want to call me…"

"Me mother is dead, I killed her, to mys shame." Helena sighed. "You are scientist who helped make me, nothing more."

"Mother…" Rachel, gasping out the word a bit… "Helena is…Very…"

"Dangerous? Not at all…" Susan shook her head. "We're just having a nice family reunion, so long overdue."

"Fa…Father…" Rachel, tearing a bit… "Why?"

"Rachel…I am sorry to have deceived you, but once I knew your mother was behind all this and might get the genome as well as the synthetic sequences…" Ethan shrugged. "And you didn't deserve me, dear. Not as you were then."

"Amazing how you managed that, Ethan. Your body was autopsied, I read the report." Susan noted.

"I still had a few friends, even at Dyad, Susan…And a few tricks yet up my sleeve."

"Well, we're all together now, that's what matters…" she smiled.

"No, my darling…" Ethan sighed. "Sadly, we are not…And never can be again."

"I do wish you'd reconsider, Ethan." She eyed him. "Humanity needs us both. To chart and write its future, in our children."

"No…That was a vain dream…" Ethan shook his head. "We've not the right to make such choices for all…Susan, this must end. Our children must be left free and whole."

"The defects we induced in the prototypes were necessary but can be corrected without consequence to the project." She nodded. "Now that I'm confident the clone line is a success there's no need to let our children suffer. You see, Ethan, I am not without compassion."

"You once were all about compassion, Susan." He noted sadly. "To the extent I as well as Aldous played a role in your change from that, I beg your forgiveness."

"Mother…" Rachel, alarmed as several guards entered quietly, all heavily armed.

"Now Rachel, nothing dreadful is going to happen here. Your father is free to leave if he chooses. I already have the genome and the key to his sequences as well as Kira. And it's unlikely anyone will believe his claims of cloning success and conspiracies." Susan noted calmly.

"You have mi sestras…Let them go and I may not kill you." Helena eyed her.

"Helena, dearest…Even you are not impervious to…" Susan began…

"Dr. Ethan! Helena!" happy call…Kira in grip of guard coming forward.

"Hi Kira…" Charlotte called.

"I still don't like you, Charlotte." Kira shook head as she was brought before Susan who sighed.

"Kira, darling…You really must learn to get along with Charlotte. You will be together a very long time."

"All our lives, Grandmother says…" Charlotte, smile followed by dark look at Kira.

"That's right, dear." Susan beamed. "You belong together…"

"Where is Sarah?" Helena frowned.

"Until dear Sarah learns to mind herself, she will stay in confinement." Susan, firmly.

"So this is your love for your children…Our children…" Ethan eyed her.

"I want me mum!" Kira cried.

"Kira, your mother has misbehaved once too often…" Susan frowned.

"That's insane." Ethan shook head. "Sarah's fought for her life and daughter…You are truly insane, darling." He sighed.

"The future of Humanity is more important than a clone test subject, Ethan. You once believed that. It's more important than any one person." Susan noted firmly.

"I want me mum, now!" Kira demanded.

"You heard the angel." Helena, calmly. "You have five-four-three-one seconds…Sorry, angel." She shoved Kira into Ethan's grip, her stark theme playing…

Four of six guards going down almost at once as Helena made deft use of the pen she'd slipped past Susan's guards' inspection to kill one, take his gun and shoot the others…

"Grandmother?!" Charlotte cried.

"Father, don't let Helena kill me!" Rachel begged.

"Why is it I always, always have to do these things myself?" the voice of Aldous Leekie at the office entrance. Leekie entering, flanked by ten more guards. "Helena, the guards will shoot Dr. Duncan as well as Kira if you persist."

"Aldous Leekie…" Ethan glared. As Helena hesitated…

"In the still, amazingly, living flesh, Ethan. Yes, it seems we three all pulled quite a number of fast ones on the Grim Reaper." Leekie smiled. "Though in my case, it wasn't all that dramatic…An actor double's been in my employ ever since we realized Marion Bowles was plotting to remove me from Dyad."

"I fixed Mother…" Charlotte noted, happily. "Grandmother said she was bad, so I fixed her. She was going to hurt us. We mustn't be hurt. We are the future."

"Poor thing…Pity she didn't succeed…" Ethan noted quietly.

"Ethan…" Susan, shaking head…

"Debatable but I am the first to say that no one is indispensable, including me…Or you, for that matter, Ethan." Aldous noted, coolly.

"Aldous…" Susan sighed.

"Sorry, I don't want to be vindictive. After all, things have worked out well for us." Aldous smiled. "Helena, at last…Dear, you've no idea how long I've searched for you."

"I was born 1984, so 31 years." She noted quietly.

"Touchee…" he grinned.

"So…You make nice trap for our father…" she noted.

Susan a bit perturbed…

Ethan rates but I…?

"True parent trap…With daughters and granddaughters as bait…" Helena, serene smile.

"But…Trap can work both ways, you know? Some days you get bear…" she eyed the guards…Suddenly grabbing needle from Ethan and grabbing Susan…

"…others bear gets you." Grin. "Drop weapons or Eva Braun gets lethal injection."

"It really is lethal this time." Ethan noted.

"Now there's a pity…" Aldous sighed. "Susan, it was nice working with you all these years but you know the project and the future come first." He waved to a guard who shot her.

"Susan!" Ethan cried as she fell, staring at Leekie.

"Needs of the many, dear." Aldous shrugged. As Ethan moved to comfort the dying Susan…His clothes soaked with her blood…

"Is so?" Helena had taken advantage of the slight shock of some of the guards at orders to kill their long-term boss to leap over to him, holding needle to his throat.

"You really must find better guards, devil…" she noted.

"Helena!" Charlotte cried having risen herself and ignoring her brace lept at Kira in turn…

"Angel!"

"She can't hurt me, Helena!" Kira cried, stoutly.

"I am the future, not you, niece!" Charlotte glared. "And you so can be hurt!" she put hands to Kira's head. "I'm stronger than I look, Grandmother says." She noted to Helena. "Want to see how I killed my Mama? Not the way you killed yours but…" vicious grin.

"She can crush her skull, Helena, believe me!" Rachel cried. "Let Aldous go! Charlotte, let Kira go!"

"No…" Charlotte frowned. "She's not the future, I am!"

"Charlotte…" Aldous stared. "I said not to hurt Kira…" as Kira struggled.

"You can get what you need from her anyway…" Charlotte noted. "I'll show you all who is the future!"

"Alright, I will let him go…If you let angel go, now. Else, little devil…I will not see you as child." Helena eyed Charlotte coldly.

"Charlotte, please!" Rachel cried.

"No…I am the…! OW!" as Kira pulled hair, Charlotte losing grip just long enough.

Helena instantly leaping and tossing Kira to Ethan.

"Hold your fire!" Aldous cried to the guards… "Helena, you wouldn't hurt a child…"

"This is no child…" she eyed the viciously staring Charlotte. "This is true abomination. Tomas was nut but he was right this much. There was an abomination created here. And you, devil…" she stared at Charlotte. "Are it."

"It's not fair…My leg is hurt." Charlotte, carefully… "Don't hurt me, Helena…Please…?"

"Is that what you say to your mother before you killed her?" Helena eyed her, circling… "At least I was insane when I killed my poor Mama, stabbed her."

"Helena?" Aldous called. "Don't make me have the guards shoot…You aren't invulnerable."

"Kill her, Uncle Aldous!" Charlotte cried. "Die, Helena!…I am the future!"

"Past tense, you were…" Donnie's voice as he, Art Bell, and several police, all armed entered the office. Alison and Cosima beside Donnie, Sarah following…

"The fat uncle…I don't like him." Charlotte sneered. "I want a pretty uncle, like Paul…"

"Indisposed…Sorry…" Sarah noted. "Art, you wanna take this?"

"No…" Art smiled. "I think Beth should take this one."

"Right…" Sarah grinned. "Aldous Leekie, you are under arrest…"

"Sarah…" Aldous smiled. "I might have known you'd find a way out…"

Uh…Helena groaned as Charlotte lept at her, vicious elbowing to stomach, grabbing her from behind.

"Let us go! Or I hurt her like Mama!" Charlotte insisted.

Charlotte! Rachel stared, desperate glance to Sarah. "Sarah, please!"

"You've no idea what Charlotte's capable of…" Aldous noted. "Best to heed her, Sarah!"

"Rachel." Ethan, stern glance. "Tell your daughter to mind her grandfather and let Aunt Helena go. Now, my dear."

Rachel, staring… "Charlotte, let her go!" she went over in chair. "Mother says, let her go!"

"You're not my mother…You're the inferior prototype…" Charlotte glared, kicking her back with sudden incredibly vicious kick from her good leg. The chair and Rachel slammed back…Against the far wall, knocking two guards over as well as the chair.

"Rachel!" Ethan raced over… "Rachel…!" he climbed over the fallen chair to her…

"Now…I am angry." Helena noted calmly to the fuming Charlotte, Charlotte's hands tight about her head.

Stark theme as Charlotte began crushing down…

"Leekie!" Donnie had reached him, grabbing him. "Make her stop! Or this time it'll really be you in the garage!"

Donnie…Alison, nervous look round.

Thank the stars everyone's too focused on the life and death struggle of the little monster and our monster…

Uh! Charlotte groaning as Helena twisted legs…Helena gasping at Charlotte's tightening grip.

"Super children, Dr. Leekie? Really?" Alison frowned at Leekie.

What was that about the garage? Leekie stared at the Hendrixes…

"Stop!" Charlotte shrieked… "It's hurting me!" she released her grip. "Mommie! Make her stop!"

"Helena…Aunt Helena…" Kira stood in front of them now… "Let her go now, Auntie. We're done."

Helena eyeing her…The other sisters coming over…Ethan by Rachel…

"Father…" Rachel gasped… "Am I a good girl now?"

"Yes, my dearest, yes…" he nodded, stroking her hair. "I won't leave you again…"

"She is abomination…Like me…" Helena insisted. "I was made to destroy her before she spreads through the world…"

"Please, Auntie…" Kira nodded. "We helped you, you can still help her."

Helena, shaking head…Wan smile as Charlotte whimpered in her grip…

"Only for you, angel." Sigh, releasing.


End file.
